My Monster: Origins
by EternallyLostAuthor
Summary: One her way home from shopping Inko stumbles across an abandoned girl in an alleyway. Though she found something so much more... (Fate/MHA Fusion)


Inko Midoriya shifted the grip on her groceries to check her watch. She'd gone out a little later then she intended, but she still had time before Izuku got back from school. He used spend the afternoons playing around with his school friends but that had lessened over the last few years. The difference a quirk can make... she repressed a sigh and tried not drag herself down that path of thoughts. She hoped to at least have things ready for her husband tomorrow, he'd be returning from his latest business trip, it had been months. Izuku was no doubt just as excited as she was. "Hisashi..." she smiled happily at the thought.

"She's just laying there. Creepy..." A man up ahead sounded confused, as he looked into an alleyway. His companion tugged on his arm pulling him back along the street.

"Just leave her be, I'm sure a hero will stop by." her voice held more impatience then concern. "We're going to be late for our reservation"

"Right, sorry." he chuckled a little and the couple continued onward. Curious Inko slowed her walk as she approached the alley.

"Oh," She covered her mouth with her free hand. It was a young girl, She sat curled up in the alley against the wall. She wore and over-sized man's shirt like a robe, torn and stained. Her slim shoulders threatening to slip though the neck hole, her skin was pale and dirty. A mop of unevenly cut red hair covered her eyes. She barely moved, ignoring the afternoon foot traffic passing her just as they did to her. Inko took a few steps closer, her caution warring with her maternal instincts. "Um, Hello?" she asked softly. The girl continued to ignore her... concerned she placed her bags down and moved even closer, crouching down. It was subtle but the girl tensed up. "Where's your parents?"

"uh." On closer inspection hidden under the dirt were bruises and scars. All remaining caution disappeared as she reached out to her shoulder, the girl flinching at the touch.

"You're Hurt." she could feel the girl tense up under her hand and remain so. Whether it was to lash out or run Inko wasn't sure. "Who did this to you?" she kept her voice even but firm so not to frighten her anymore.

"Uua."

"It's okay I'm not going to hurt you." Whether it was the genuine concern in her voice or the soft squeeze on her shoulder. The girl slowly looked up to the woman, a yellow eye peeking through her bangs. She offered the girl a kind smile. "My name is Inko. what's yours?"

"...Mon...ster..." The girl whimpered, her voice weak. The older woman gasped, her heart tightening at the depth of pain in that one broken phrase. She moved her hand from the girl's shoulder to her face. The girl flinched at first but relaxed as the women's hand merely stoked her cheek instead of hitting her. "Ua?"she seems confused... The older woman was crying.

"You poor girl." she said softly caressing her cheek, the girl's hair shifting revealing her other blue eye. "How could anyone say that to a little girl?" Though confused she leaned into the woman's gentle touch... this comfort and affection tugging at her. Unable to fully articulate or understand what she was seeking she latched on to the feeling understood.

"...wa..rm.." she choked out. She was slowly pulled forward into the woman's arms. The unknown feeling swelled and her eyes moistened she tentatively grasp the woman's shirt, body shaking. "Uuuua." she whimpered as tears started to flow freely. Her grip shifted from Inko's shirt to her waist.

"Shh, it's okay little one..." Inko could tell the little girl was strong, she ignored the tightness and let the girl cry. Her voice was rough and cracked as she started to wail letting everything go. Several a passerby slowed to see what the commotion was, standing back and watching the scene with detached fascination. Inko ignored them all as she gently rocked the crying girl as she let out all of her sorrow and pain. She wasn't sure how long she sat at the edge of the alley cradling the strange girl. By the time her phone rang the girl was left drained and sleeping, her little hands vise-gripped around her middle. With a little effort she managed to reach her cell and pick up.

"Uh, hello?" she shifted the girl's weight as much as her grip would allow her.

"Inko?" Her husband's voice, sounding concerned.

"Hisashi?" she blinked in confusion, a swell of happiness filling her. "Did they delay your flight?"

"Actually I'm home," he admitted. "I managed to get an earlier flight, I wanted to surprise you." he chuckled awkwardly. "Izuku said you had mentioned going shopping but-"

"Uh, sorry dear. I got a little side-tracked." she spoke softly so not to wake the girl in her lap. "I'm Just a few blocks away." she glanced down to girl, watch her slowly breath, she brushed a few hairs back to get a better look at her face, getting a murmur in response. So peaceful. "Actually if you don't mind coming down to give me a hand?"

"Not at all, Just let me get my shoes."

"Thanks dear..." she passed on the general area and the call disconnected. She adjusted her position and she could feel the girl do the same unconsciously. It was only a couple of minutes before she heard the approaching footsteps and looked up to see her Husband and son. she waved them over.

"Inko, wh-" she quickly shushed him as he started to shout. His eyes widened as he saw the little girl clutching his wife's chest.

"Could you be a dear and get the groceries, my hands are a bit full." she offered with a small smile. He nodded a bit taken aback, Izuku approached with a small frown.

"Is she okay?" Young as he was he could see the telltale marks under the dirt as she did. Such a smart boy.

"She was hurt by someone," she said as she stood up, cradling the girl as comfortably as possible. "She's going to be coming over tonight," Her tone broke no argument even though her husband nearly spoke up. "She might be very sensitive so be sure to be extra nice with her okay?"

"Okay Mom." Izuku nodded his face adorably serious. The family began to walk back, the little girl remained pacified only whimpering a little at the movement.

"She looks to be in rough shape." Hisashi whispered softly having only just gotten a good look at the girl up close. "Her parents?"

"I think so..." Inko replied just as soft so not to alert Izuku. "She doesn't talk much but I'm fairly confident that's what she was telling me..." she glanced down to the girl. "I couldn't just leave her there."

"I know, it's just how you are." He said with a small smile, "It reminds me why I love you." he leaned in to give her s a soft kiss with she returned.

"Welcome home."

"I'm glad to be back."

As the family made it back to their apartment building Izuku rushed up the stairs and got the door for his parents. Inko carefully navigated the stairs so not to disturb her passenger. Despite all the jostling and talking the girl had barely stirred since she passed out. How long had the girl gone with out sleep?

"Would you like me to cook tonight?" Hisashi offered as her started to put the groceries away.

"I wanted to make you a nice meal for your return." Inko admitted before glancing to the girl.

"Let me handle the kitchen tonight." He smiled before shooing her off. "Go help her clean up, It won't be anything fancy but It'll do." Inko giggled softly and nodded starting down the hall.

"Izuku, could you be a dear and grab my robe as well as the spare towels from the closet?"

"Okay!" he raced off with energy only a child could have.

"Oh," a thought occurred as she started down the hall. "Izuku honey could you also grab some clothes. Anything that might be a bit small on you."

"Mine? I guess so..." he sounded a little less enthused but considering the situation he didn't argue. She turned into the bathroom and gentle shook the girl in her arms.

"Come on little one." she said softly as the girl whimpered softly, slowly opening her eyes. Seeing Inko she tensed up and scrambled away looking around.

"Uhh, uh?!" she gasped confused not recognizing the room, she turned back to the woman with a defensive growl. Inko made no sudden moves keeping her hands up and visible.

"It's okay, It's safe here" She spoke calmly. "I brought you to my home."

"...Ho..me." the girl mimicked cautiously, she locked eyes with the older woman. Memories slowly connecting. "Wa..rm.." she calmed, still cautious of the new surroundings. Inko was a bit puzzled but took it as a good sign.

"This is our bathroom," she explained patiently. "Going to wash up for dinner, get all that nasty dirt off you."

"Au?" the girl frowned a little.

"Children and baths." she giggled a little before offer the feral girl a smile. "You'll feel a lot better once your clean." she walked over to the girl and gently motioned her arms up. She complied and the dingy shirt was lifted off of her. Inko sighed, seeing more bruises and a notable lack of under-garments. The girl made no motion to to cover, only casting a concerned glance at her shirt off to the side. Inko took the opportunity to walk past her and start preparing the tub. The rush of water made the girl jump but slowly curiosity won out as she cautiously approached the tub, now filling with warm water. She tentatively touched it and pulled back.

"uh?" she looked over to Inko who merely smiled and waved her own hand through the running water before letting her do the same. She let out a few excited grunts as she splashed the water. She was clearly young, somewhere around Izuku's age...but it seemed like she was mentally even younger. Inko pushed the sad realization aside to smile at the excited girl.

"Fun right?"

"Uh!" she nodded, the slightest of smiles on her face.

"But first we need to clean up." she pulled two stools over. The girl was puzzled but seemed much more receptive now. Inko gave her clear instructions which she followed as best she could. She gently scrubbed the girls body, doing her best to avoid the obvious tender spots. The girls whimpered a bit but behaved herself, occasionally leaning toward the gentle scrubbing. The hair came next, Inko worked up the shampoo into heavy lather.

"Mm?! Wahh!" she wailed sharply as some shampoo got in her eyes but Inko calmed her back down carefully washing away the soap. she gave the girl a hug as she sniffled a bit, rubbing her eyes.

"I need to wash your hair again to get the rest of the dirt out." she said softly. "So keep your eyes shut tight okay?"

"M-Mm," she gave a little nod.

"Good girl." Inko smiled as she saw her reluctant to leave her hug but she obediently moved back to her stool. she went back to work on her hair. The girl tensed, prepared for the sting but this time it went more smoothly. After a through cleaning they rinsed. Inko tied up her hair and eased into the bath... it wasn't large but there was room. She motioned the girl over.

"Uh," she reluctantly complied looking to the pool of water and then you Inko. "Au?"

"It's okay, it'll feel really nice." she offered her arms and the girl readily moved toward them. She lifted the girl in and placed her in front of her. The girl gasped a bit but relaxed with Inko's physical presence behind her. She splashed a bit experimentally watching the water shift and waver.

"Uh!" she hit the water hard and flinched as she hit herself in the face. Inko giggled at the display getting the little girl's attention. She lulled her head back eyeing her curiously, her long bangs pulled back giving her face clear view. Her skin was pale as she has expected under all that dinge. The blank, if somewhat puzzled, expression reminded Inko of a puppy. Her dirty red hair now cleaned to a nearly pink color. She placed a hand on the girl's head.

"Who would have thought there was such a pretty girl under all that dirt.." She teased with a smile. The girl looked away back to the water.

"Pre..tty?" the girl whispered.

"Yes, you're very pretty girl." Inko assured her. The water shifted as the little girl scooted closer to her, leaning back against the older woman.

"Th..ank..you..." she whispered softly.

"You're welcome dear."

Hisashi tossed the stir fry he was working on, he wasn't able to cook complex meals but he at least had a good grasp of what tasted good together. Judging things safe from burning for a moment he glanced over his shoulder to living room. Izuku sat on the floor in front of the couch diligently doing his homework, having opted to be closer to his father.

"How's it going Izu?"

"Okay, it's mostly reference stuff for the tests coming up." He sounded bored not that Hisashi could blame him. Izuku was a smart kid but it only really showed itself fully in topics he was interested... Which began and ended with Heroics. Hisashi frowned a little and repressed a sigh... if only his body matched that spirit. If he could pass on his own fire breath he'd do so in a heart beat, it's not like he used it for sales... no more then lighting candles and cigarettes. Though it was a tempting to singe his uptight co-workers backsides at the office. That or he was getting to used to the more relaxed atmosphere of the American branch. The slight smell of char brought his focus back to the food he was suppose to minding.

"Shit," he muttered taking it off the heat and mixing it up again. It was still good, edible at least. The char would add character. "Hey Izuku, could you get the table ready? Food nearly done."

"Sure," grateful for the distraction he popped up and scampered off to retrieve the dinnerware. Hisashi double checked the rice, that at least was progressing on time. He heard the door open.

"Come on now," He peeked around the corner to his his wife in robes, urging the young girl out into the hall, her thin frame wrapped in a towel.

"Good timing, Foods just about done." Inko smiled brightly.

"Okay!" The girl eyed him cautiously before grabbing the hem of Inko's robe, she placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and urged her toward the bedroom. "Now let's see what we can find for you to wear..." He chuckled a bit as he went back to finish up. Izuku dutifully placed out plates for four, the serving dishes placed in the middle with the stir-fry and rice.

"Now now, no need to be afraid." Inko came into view with the odd girl clinging tightly to her leg.

"Uuuh..." As planned she wore an old blue shirt and pair of beige shorts of Izuku's. They weren't a perfect fit but it would do well for tonight. Her long bangs were pinned back giving full view of her face. Her expression pensive and unsure. Hisashi strode over and crouched down in front of her offering a smile.

"Well what do ya know? There was a little girl under all that dirt." He noted brightly, the girl in question hide further behind his wife. Something akin to a growl bubbling from her throat. "Oof, tough crowd." he did his best to keep his upbeat attitude on the forefront.

"You don't need to be afraid dear." Inko said patiently. "No one here is going to hurt you." She carefully moved the girl from behind her legs, placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Auua," she whimpered a bit, gripping the bottom of her shirt for lack of anything else to do with her hands.

"MY name is Hisashi," he tried again with the same upbeat greeting. "I'm Inko's Husband," he motioned behind him. "And that is Izuku."

"H-Hi." the shy boy managed a little wave.

"What's your name?" he pressed doing his best to be friendly before Inko could stop him. The girl looked down and said nothing. To his credit he immediately caught on that he'd just made a big mistake. "Uh, too much?" he added with a small smile. "No worries kiddo, you don't have to tell me." He ruffled the girl's hair making her tense but as soon as she felt it it was over. There was no pain to the touch just like with Inko. "Dinner's waiting, best take a seat before it gets cold!" The girl looked up confused at the sudden turn around. Where the older woman was so patient and kind this man was so light and silly... but both brought the same odd feeling she still couldn't vocalize.

Warmth

The Girl took the seat next to Inko, wanting to stay as close to her as possible. Across from her was the boy who kept looking at her curiously. Hisashi gave everyone a serving stir-fry and rice. The family began to eat as a sedate pace, the girl sniffed the food curiously. Ignoring the utensils she grabbed a handful of rice shoving it into her mouth. Hisashi chuckled a bit as she really dug into the meal, Inko hurrying over to stop her.

"I didn't think my food what that good." Inko shot him a look and he stifled his grin. Inko manged to stop the girl before she got much further.

"Not with your hands sweetie, you just had a bath." Inko chided patiently as she cleaned off her hand and face with a napkin. The girl frowned at her for interrupting the meal. "Here use this." Inko gave the girl a spoon and she merely stared blankly back at her.

"Uh?"

"Use it to eat." she mimicked the motion and the girl looked to the plate slowly complying glancing Inko's way to make sure she was doing it right. After the spoonful Inko smiled brightly nodding for her to continue. Izuku glanced to his father with a puzzled frown.

"She's really strange..." he whispered

"It seems like she's been through a lot." His father replied softly. Izuku was about to press further on that front but was stopped when his father brought back his easy grin. "How's the food kiddo?" he asked louder catching the girl's attention, spoon sticking out of her mouth.

"Hm." she nodded with a seriously. Precious.

"Glad to hear it. There's more left if you want another serving." he added with chuckle. Izuku left the issue alone, still passing the occasional look to the odd girl as they all ate.

Dinner passed and so did the night. Izuku went back to finish his homework while Hisashi watched some television to unwind. He had intended to spend the even with his wife but her attention was needed elsewhere... The wayward girl was all but glued to Inko's side as she cleaned up after dinner. Helping carry things and watching it her intensely as she worked. All the while she kept the girl engaged with conversation. She didn't say much but she seemed happy with the attention, but as it got later it was time for children to go to sleep.

"Grrr..." the girl made her displeasure known with the current set up. A bed roll was laid on Izuku's floor. She looked to the boy who stood uncomfortably to the side and then back to Inko. "...Stay..."

"Now now, none of that." Inko chastised lightly, She knelt down. "I'm not leaving you little one. I'll be right in the room next door. No one is going to hurt you here." she assured the girl. She hugged Inko tightly.

"Uuua." she whimpered, Inko hugged her back lightly. Slowly the girl let go and stepped back dutifully.

"Good girl." she smiled at her and she looked away. Hisashi walked up and ruffled the girls hair. She didn't flinch as much as before but did bat at his hands.

"You've got nothing to worry about, My boy Izuku here will be with you." He said proudly. The boy turned red.

"Daaad!" his father merely laughed at his embarrassment. The girl glanced over to Izuku who offered a shy wave.

"Hmm..." with her blank expression and even tone if gave the impression of being less then impressed. Inko interrupted the awkward exchanged by giving her son a big hug and kiss on the forehead.

"If anything happens don't be afraid to come and gets us." she whispered. Now she was fairly confident the girl wouldn't do anything, but there was still an unknown factor at work. He nodded and she made her way back to the door. "Sleep tight you two." she said but found herself too worried to actually leave the room. Hisashi guided her out to the hall, leaving the door cracked. The two children stood in awkward silence. She stared, he fidgeted.

"so Um, do y-you need any pillows of a-anything?" he stumbled a bit in the unflinching blank stare of his guest. To his surprise she responded with the slightest shake of the head. "Oh, o-okay. well if you need anything I'll be in the bed." he said climbing onto the mattress. The Girl slowly broke her gaze and looked to the bedroll on the floor. There was a comforter and a couple of pillows propped up.

"Hm..." She slowly climbed on pausing to appreciate the softness of it all. She pushed had hands into the blankets and pillows enjoying the odd feeling. Izuku watched the odd cat-like motions as she slowly got into bed. He rolled over and shook his head. So Strange.

Izuku woke to the sound of whimpering and thrashing limbs. Rubbing his bleary eyes, "Huh, what's going on?" he muttered peering through the shadows of the darkened room. "Um a-are you okay?" he crawled to the foot of the bed. The girl had half kicked out of the blanket and was thrashing about, body tense and shaking. Fear etched in her face. He slipped out of bed and moved closer, she whimpered pathetically, flinching away from invisible blows. He's not sure why he approached instead of getting his mom... his body just kinda moved on it's own. He crouched next to the girl's bedroll and he grasped her hand. She immediately grabbed tightly making him yelp. She was strong... but she was scared. "Hey, wake up." he shook her lightly and she sat up eyes wide and wet with tears. she looked around frantically and then too her hand. She slowly followed the clasp hand up to the boy who was hold it. "You looked like you were having a bad dream..."

"U-Uh?" her voice shaky, relief warred with uncertainty. Izuku wasn't sure what to say... so he thought of the one person who always knew what to do. He slowly smiled to the girl.

"It's going to be okay." he said, his voice gaining a little bit of confidence. "Because I am here." he squeezed her hand as further assurance. She stared at him mouth moving but no word or sounds coming up. Finally a choked sob managed to make it's way up her through and she pulled him forward hugging the boy around the middle, he froze up with an awkward squeak. He was now officially out of his depth. He slowly moved to hug her back as she continued to cry. He tried his best to emulate what his mom would do when he was sad...

The next morning Inko awoke bright and early, slowly slipping out of the arms of Hisashi, with a parting kiss on the cheek she set to start her morning routine. She paused in the hallway. She heard some commotion last night but neither child had come to get her. Curiosity getting the better of her she snuck up to the door to check on them. One peek inside and she had to cover her mouth to stifle a giggle.

"That's adorable." she cooed softly. The children were on the floor in a messy pile of limbs and blankets. Both were relaxed and at ease, one of their hands clasp together. Unable to help herself she snuck out to get her phone and snap a few pictures before going on with her morning with an extra spring in her step, she'd let them sleep for now. After cleaning up and getting dressed she set to work on breakfast waiting for the rest of the household to join her. Hisashi was first, waking to his alarm and blearily getting up and heading to the shower.

"Ahh, much better."A clean and refreshed Hisashi emerged a few minutes later and came out to greet her. "So what's cookin?"

"Breakfast, I-Hisashi!" she turned to see him with just a towel and a smile. She giggled she shooed him away as he crept closer and gave her a kiss.

"Later then?~" he said cheekily getting a light slap on the shoulder for his trouble.

"Yes later, The children are going to wake up soon." she couldn't hide the smile on her face as she tried to chide him... Her husband brought out an energy and playfulness she had sorely missed. "Besides don't you have reports to turn in from your last trip?"

"Ugh, don't remind me..." He muttered, the reality of work brought a small sigh. "But best get it over with I suppose..." he started back but paused at hall, glancing back. "What are we going to do about the girl?" he asked in a more serious tone.

"...I don't know." Inko looked down, going through the motions of cooking but her mind was elsewhere. "I can't kick her back out, where would she go?"

"I know honey." he sighed, "but we have to let the authorities know."

"...But what if they bring her back to-" she bit her lip.

"I think there's more then enough evidence against them," he noted seriously... a pause trailed on for a moment. Inko mechanically cooking away before she put it aside and turned.

"If," she almost stopped but then pushed herself forward. "If they can't find anyone to take her could we..." the rest of the words failed her but the look in her eyes was enough for Hisashi to understand.

"It would stretch us pretty thin." he said calmly.

"But!"

"I'm not saying no." Hisashi cut her off, "I just want you to think about it realistically." he offered a small smile. "That wonderful heart is what made me fall in love with you, but taking in another child isn't a simple task. Food, clothes, school..." he sighed and turned. "For now we'll keep an eye on her and see if she has any other family. Beyond that... we'll see." with that he disappeared down the hall leaving Inko to her thoughts.

The buzzing of his alarm brought Izuku out of the dazed world of the dreams. He reached out to turn it off but felt carpet instead. He was on the floor? He became more aware of his surroundings, in particular the other stirring body next to him. "Wha?" he glanced over to see pinkish red hair. The color triggered a note of familiarity, doubled down by the sleepy grunt that followed.

"Auu." the girl looked over, her yellow and blue meeting his green. They froze up for a moment trying to put together the series of events that led to this while the alarm buzzed along in the background. "...Loud..." she finally said shifting away from the boy and releasing his hand. Izuku scrambled up to his feet.

"R-Right let me get that." he squeaked as he stumbled over to his nightstand and turned off the alarm. She looked at her hand, the one that had been holding his. Opening it and closing it, an unreadable expression on her face. "Um, did you sleep okay?" he tried to be conversational. His words brought her attention back to him for a moment, she glanced away and nodded slightly.

"...Tha..nk...you." she murmured softly. Izuku blushed a bit and smiled.

"You're welcome." he replied brightly. "Nightmares are never fun, but their just dreams. They can't hurt you, even if they do seem real sometimes." he scratched the back of his head. "I'm glad your feeling better at least."

"Ah," she replied(?). Another awkward silence fell in as she started to stand up. Izuku looked around nervously and caught a glance at the clock.

"Oh shoot, I have to get ready for school!" he rushed over to door and into the hall. The girl cocked her head curiously before he attention turned back to the messy bedroll on the ground. She looked back to her hand clenching it and bring it to her chest. That feeling again.

Warmth

Such a strange group of people, she didn't really understand them. But just thinking of them made edges of her mouth quirk upwards ever so slightly. She slowly made her way out into the hallway, the smell of food guiding her back toward the kitchen.

"There she is," Hisashi's voice drew the girl's eyes to the dinner table. he sat in a suit sipping at a mug with a familiar smile. "I keep telling you honey, good cooking is the best alarm clock you could ask for."

"Flattery won't get you seconds dear." Inko replied with a smile.

"Aww, well it was worth a shot." he conceded jovially. She then turned her attention to the young girl who stood awkwardly by the entrance.

"Did you sleep well little one?" she hid a smile as the girl hesitated before nodding. "I'm glad." she approached the girl and led her to the table. She took the same seat she had the night before. A plate was placed in front of her and the girl eyed the dish curiously, sniffing it and looking at it. "It's an omelette sweetie. Just eggs and some vegetables." The girl looked her way with her usual blank stare until Inko motioned for her to eat. The girl almost grabbed the plate but stopped and looked the to utensils. Glancing at Inko she grabbed the spoon slowly, Inko's smile made her nod back and then start eating. She ate slowly, The chastising from last night still fresh in her mind. Izuku slid into the room, uniform askew and clutching his bag.

"I-I'm on my way."

"Not like that your not!" Inko's stern tone halted the boy in mid-step. he turned to plead his case back her expression broke no argument. "Now let me straighten this." he stood dutifully but was not happy about it.

"But Mom, Kacchan is probably already started heading in."

"He's a big boy he can walk by himself." His mother did her best to stifle a snappier response. Katsuki used to be a nicer boy, but she was getting concerned with how things were progressing. Her son admitted defeat with a sigh and walked over to the table.

"Don't worry about the time Izu, I'll give you a ride in on my way."

"Really?!" The pout immediately evaporated replaced by a bright smile.

"Sure, I have plenty of time." he said reaching over and ruffling the boy's hair affectionately. The wayward girl watch the whole exchange with a curious grunt. Inko giggled to herself as she brought Izuku his breakfast and took a seat with a cup of tea. The boy ate with gusto as he chatted with his father and before too long both men were off to meet the world. Inko brought the girl to the door to wish them well, she didn't say anything but did manage a small wave, mimicking Izuku from the previous day. Inko squeezed the girl's shoulder getting her attention.

"So, would you like to help me clean up?" she asked cheerfully. the girl nodded and trailed a step behind her as she went back to the kitchen. Much like the night before the little girl did her best to assist. Watching her closely, opting to try and help in the few places it looked like she could. Every smile she received from Inko only made her more eager. She still had a lot to learn about the process so it didn't actually make it go any faster but they both enjoyed it which was arguably more important.

And so it went over the next few days, the girl all but glued to Inko's hip. It was exhausting but it felt so pleasant at the same time. Occasionally the girl would break away to watch hero shows with Izuku or If Hisashi could convince her to play a little learning game. She picked up words and their meanings very quickly, reading was harder but she was making good progress. She was such a smart girl. Her husband told her often not to get attached in case some relatives could be found. Social services were happy enough to let the girl stay with them as they looked. More and more Inko dreaded the news, clearly her previous guardian was abusive but if she did have somewhere to go that was safe... that would be good.

Right?

It had been nearly a week since the girl's arrival. The sun crested the sky Inko sat on the couch with the girl, who watched the TV with rapt fascination. Inko was worried that too much TV might not be good at this stage but there wasn't much else to do in the house. Glancing out the window at the bright blue sky she smiled.

"Would you like to go for a walk little one?"

"Ua?"

And moments later they were out and about. The little girl held tightly to her hand but looked about curiously taking in the neighborhood, her steps awkward and stumbling in an extra pair of Izuku's shoes... Something hopefully remedied by there first stop today. Leaving the apartments and residential areas behind in favor of the shopping distract. The girl pulled herself closer, eyeing the crowds suspiciously... Inko's calming shush seemed to at least lessen this some but she still eyed everyone through the gap in her bangs. She seemed relieved when Inko lead her off the streets and into a store...

"Welcome! How can I help you today?~"

"ugh." The girl grunted with a small frown, the aggressive friendliness of the employee putting her immediately on edge. Unfortunately that small action only attracted her attention.

"Well what do we have here? A little tomboy!" she noted the boys clothes the girl was wearing with cheerful mischievousness. She seemed oblivious as the little girl's frown deepened turning her attention instead to Inko. "Already going through that phase?"

"Not exactly," Inko replied patiently subtly squeezing the girl's hand in hopes of calming her down. "We had a bit of a laundry accident," she lied, her natural awkwardness masking her nerves as she tried to make the situation seem reasonable. "But it has been a bit since we got her some new clothes so it seemed like a good excuse to take a look. I'm sure my husband would barely notice the difference." she giggled internally begging that the employee didn't push any further. Any curiosity the teen might have had was overshadowed by the chance at a sale.

"No worries your secret is safe with me." she gave a cheeky salute and motioned for the pair to follow her. "So what did you have in mind?"

What followed was a prolonged session of dress up that did little to endear the girl to the over-excited employee. Outfit after outfit, colors contrasting and complimenting. Inko remained the voice of reason, keeping it to reasonable prices and outfits beyond the sake of being cute... in the end she was able to get a few outfits, some much needed underwear and shoes for a decent deal. Despite all the stress the girl seemed pleased as well, leaving the store in a white sundress(notably one of the only outfits she chose herself). The crowded streets didn't seem to bother her as much on the way back, perhaps the strangers paled compared to the sales-girl back at the store but either way she at least seemed happy... Inko decided to take the scenic route leading the puzzled child further into the city and into the park. With much more open space the girl grew bolder. Going from clutching Inko fearfully to tugging the woman along.

"Au Auu."

"Okay little one, I'm coming." she giggled at the girl's enthusiasm as the left the stone path to a small patch of wild flowers. She let go as the approached and crouched down next to them, that rare smile sneaking out onto her face as she carefully plucked one of the flowers to admire it closer. Inko smiled. "You like flowers?"

"Mm!" she turned and nodded firmly, now having a handful of different wildflowers. She watched the girl happily playing, her white dress fluttering with the breeze. There was an innocent beauty to the scene that gave her pause.

Hanako... that would be a good name...

Looking at the scene is just seemed right... her mind traced back a over a week ago to the girl in the alley, Broken and unresponsive. Now replaced with the smiling happy child, excitedly rushing toward her showing her how many flowers she'd gathered. Inko crouched down as the girl examined the messy bouquet with a serious expression.

"Mm!" she pulled out a large violet flower holding it to her proudly. Inko carefully took the offered gift, a smile growing on her face... she knew she shouldn't get attached. It would hurt more later if she had to let go...But she couldn't.

"Thank you... Hanako-chan." she said softly. The girl looked confused, a curious blue eye peeked through her pink bangs.

"Ha..na..ko..?"

"Hana" Inko pointed to the flowers. "Ko" she poked the girl in the forehead. The girl looked the the flowers and back to her, expression unsure. "Would you mind if I called you that?" she asked hopefully. The girl didn't speak at first, giving no visible indicators he'd even heard her, but the older woman knew to be patient. She waited and watched, the girl was staring at the flowers. She looked back up, this time her yellow eye peeked through, it swirled violently with emotions despite her neutral expression.

"Name..." she asked softly, "But.." she looked away from Inko Her hands shaking a little.

"Only if you want it to be." silence returned as she started staring at the flowers again.

"Hana..ko.." she said the name again, like she was testing it. "Pretty..."

"A pretty name for a pretty girl." Inko noted cheerfully, getting the girl's attention once more. She reached forward and brushed away the girls bangs to properly look her in the eyes. She didn't know why she pretended she wasn't going to get attached... she had already been since the day she'd found her. She offered the girl a smile which she slowly returned. She dropped the bouquet and hugged Inko tightly. She gently rubbed the girl's back. "I'm not pushing too much am I?" she felt the girl shake her head.

"Like...it.." her voice was muffled. "Hanako..." she squeeze the older woman tighter as she repeated it.

"I'm glad." Inko pulled back and looked at the girl. "Shall we head home Hanako-chan?"

"Au!"

Things only got more upbeat over the following days, she smiled more especially when responding to her name. It was the first thing she learned to write, wanting to get it just right... It was crowded and a little chaotic but it was joyful energy that hadn't filled the house in a long time. Izuku came more out of his shell, even competing a little for attention for his mom. Hisashi couldn't help but warm fully to the girl, his constant talk of not getting attached waning.

But soon reality would reassert itself.

It was early on a Thursday morning when the call from the caseworker came in. He wanted to speak with both Hisashi and Inko, in person. The tone was serious and broke no argument... Hisashi called out of work, even Izuku could feel the tension and wanted to go. The whole Midoriya family plus little Hanako went downtown... Inko assured the girl everything was fine, but her whimpered reply made it clear she felt something was wrong...

In the office Izuku and Hanako remained with one of the interns while the parents were lead to a separate room...

"Midoriya-san, thank you from coming so quickly."

"Well your Tone suggested Urgency Aisaka-san." Hisashi replied plainly pulling out the chair for his wife before taking a seat himself.

"I suppose it did," That man admitted with a forced smile.

"Did you find something?" Inko pressed wringing her hands under the table. Unsure which news would be considered 'good news' in this situation.

"That's putting it lightly." The case worker opened the file in front of him. "It was slow going at first, Just a picture of a girl with no names to go off of. No missing children reports we were aware of matches the girl's description-"

"Hanako." Inko corrected sharply. taking the caseworker back.

"Wha-?"

"It's what we've taken to calling the girl, she seemed to take to it well enough." Hisashi smoothed over the issue, placing his hand over his wife's and giving it a squeeze, trying to ease her tension. "Please Continue..."

"Right," Aisaka cleared his throat and shifted a few papers around. "As I was saying, initially we had no leads so we had to resort to DNA." he pushed a photo forward. "Most of the pattern matched up with this girl." The picture was a young girl with a bright smile, short cut brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"This... This doesn't look like Hanako." Inko noted confused picking up the photo, there were some hints on closer look but just as many physical differences.. "A sister?"

"This girl only had one sibling, an older brother..." Aisaka said calmly reaching into the folder once more. Inko looked back to the photo confused and slowly put it back down on the table.

"What did you mean by 'most'?" Hisashi narrowed his eyes, getting a bad feeling. The case work placed down another photo. then another. and another... soon 6 pictures of young girls sat in front of the Midoriyas. He steeped his palms and leaned in.

"There were 6 distinct dna signatures in that sample..." Inko covered her mouth, looking between the photos, each having some small hint of Hanako but none of them matching cleanly.

"How... How is that even possible?" Hisashi had to steady himself on the table. Aisaka sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"It shouldn't be... So I hired an independent investigator to look into these girls, giving them no clues to the meaning behind my questioning." he looked to the photos... "6 girls between the ages of 4 and 7 with no related history. All missing in the same period of 6 months from neighboring districts over 3 years ago... All inside that girl you found." The Caseworker gathered the photos as Inko and Hisashi exchanged a haunted look. "I'll be honest I'm not entirely certain WHAT she is... or If she's even still human." He kept his expression firm. Closing the file. "This is far beyond my jurisdiction... This really is a government issue."

"And turn her into an experiment!" Inko shouted as she stood, Hisashi tried to calm her but she would not be silenced. "What Hanako IS is a sweet, lonely little girl. Not a lab rat or a study. She laughs, she cries, she fears, she loves. If that isn't human then I don't want to hear your definition Aisaka-san!" she stared defiantly at the man, visibly shaking from nerves and adrenaline. Hisashi sighed softly but didn't dispute her. To both surprise the caseworker merely smiled widely.

"That's what I was hoping to hear." Inko's aggressive stance deflated a bit confused. "Whatever this DNA revealed is outside of my jurisdiction... But what isn't is making sure a misplaced girl goes to a good family." he flipped the folder open and looked over some of the pages. "Her unique blood aside she a remarkable healthy little girl, she's quirk positive but we have yet to be able to determine what that quirk is. Her mind is stunted but sharp, quick to pick up on new information and apply it. She's slow to adapt socially but not anything outside of a child within the spectrum... The fact she's thrived so wonderfully under your care only supports these results."

"You mean..." Inko slowly sat back down trying to take in the sudden turn in the conversation. Hope fluttered up within her.

"If you two are willing I'm sure this 'little anomaly' could be glossed over and not be factored in the decision for her eligibility." Inko gasped and nearly spoke up but stopped turning to her husband. After all her feelings were clear. They had been since that day in the park... Hisashi sighed rubbing his forehead as if a headache was coming.

"This certainly is a lot to consider," He said softly. "The apartment is a bit small for four, budgeting for food and schooling for another child." he glanced over to his wife and offered a tired smile. "But I'm sure we could work something out." he nearly was knocked out of his chair when Inko tackled him about the middle. They held each other, smiling. Aisaka leaned back and nodded to himself.

"I had a good feeling about you two... Let me get some of the paperwork."

The looming mystery of Hanako was not left completely undone, some people would need to be informed. A specialist would need to be assigned to her medical care so not to spread any of this to curious parties... but it was a small price to pay. It was probably the most Inko ever smiled while filling out paperwork...

It was nearly noon when the Midoriya's left the room. Izuku and Hanako were with a younger intern in a room off of the waiting room. Hanako was focused on a coloring book while Izuku scratched away at one of his notebooks asking the flustered intern questions, no doubt quirk related.

"All Done kids." Hisashi barked out catching bother their attentions. they rushed over. Hanako Immediately grabbed Inko tightly, despite her neutral expression the girl's worries hadn't gone away... only one person would be able to ease those tensions. Inko smiled and crouched down pulling the girl gently away.

"It's okay Hanako-chan." she could feel the girl eyeing her cautiously through her bangs, it seemed the girl had removed her hair clips again. Just that little bit of hair to put up a barrier, probably due to the intern... Inko merely smiled and stroked the girl's cheek. "We finished talking with Aisaka-san and well..." she pulled out a small certificate. Hanako looked over to it curiously she only really understood one small bit but that was enough to make the girl jump looking between it and Inko covering her mouth.

Hanako Midoriya

"Would you like to keep living with us Hanako-chan?" the girl whimpered she tried to speak but she couldn't form words. she shakily grabbed the her skirt. Tears snuck down her cheeks from her hidden eyes.

"Mm!" she nodded firmly her whole body shaking. Inko embraced the girl... her daughter. She could feel her own tears forming as she held her tightly, light hands shifting to return the hug. it was hard to say who started crying first but both were smiling through it all so it really didn't matter in the end. Izuku looked on his own eyes misting up, he glanced up when his father put a hand on his shoulder.

"You'll have to look after you new little sister Izuku." he said with a small smile. "She's going to be going through a lot. We all will be. But we Midoriya's stick together. Right Kiddo?"

"R-Right!" he nodded, voice wavering with emotion but determined. The Midoriya family grew that day and only became stronger for it...

* * *

**AN**: So your probably asking yourself right now... what the heck is this? Well it was suppose to be the start of an odd MHA/Fate fusion crossover story. It may still be in time but for now I'm putting this up as a one-shot for posterity instead of having it sit on my hard drive gathering dust. The general premise is our Main character 'Hanako' is a reincarnation of sorts of Berserker of Black(aka Frankenstein's monster) from Fate Apocrypha... This would lead in to a skip forward to Hanako as a teen preparing to go try out for UA, other Fate characters being mixed into the cast(Astalfo, Mordred,maybe others). They have varying memories of their previous life as servants as they are reincarnated souls of those heroes after the rise of quirks somehow coincided with the destruction of the old magic system and the throne of heroes or some other poor excuse :p

As I said I don't have anything else written for this atm, but if this peaks enough interest perhaps I can give it a try. otherwise it's a cute(hopefully) little one shot that hopefully is enjoyable for you all.


End file.
